Let's Just Call It a Very Funny Untitled
by Kairenia
Summary: That's right! Romantic comedy, heh. Hilarious and GUARENTEED to make you laugh more than once! The beginnings a little slow... more of a prologue... but the comedy gets better and better with every chapter! Hope ya like it! XOX Kairenia
1. Forgive and Forget

Tears rolled down Kagome's cheeks as she remembered Inuyasha's concern for Kikyo's wound. It hadn't been an extraordinary cut; nevertheless, watching Inuyasha slash that demon apart then running toward her crushed Kagome's heart. She couldn't understand why he still cared; Kikyo had only come to drag Inuyasha to Hell with her for the 50-millionth time. Kikyo and Kagome were practically clones, only one was good and the other was evil. It'd make logical sense to choose the girl who's good, not to mention alive. Confused and heartbroken, she cried herself to sleep, dreaming nightmares of Inuyasha's indefinite love.

What's Kagome's problem? Inuyasha asked himself, baffled by her sudden outburst. After the demon battle, Kagome had had a glazed look in her eyes the entire time. And while they had been eating his wonderful Ramen Noodles, she had just screamed "Why, Inuyasha! It doesn't make any sense! Why!" With that, she ran for a whole mile to the well, leaving all of her belongings behind. How'd he know she ran a mile? She had yelled "SIT" 5 times by the time he arrived at the well. And for a human, man was she fast. Inuyasha had to put some speed into his run to catch her, considering the SIT'S had delayed him quite a bit. Why is she so upset? Inuyasha wondered, staring into the link between his and Kagome's times. Nighttime was approaching as Inuyasha waited for Miroku, Sango, and Shippo to catch up, Kirara running with them.

"Well Inuyasha, you've really done it this time," said Sango, glaring at him with utter resentment.

"You're such an idiot," Miroku added, flicking him on the head.

"What'd I do!" retorted Inuyasha.

"Let's see. We're eating, having a small conversation about the battle, and who do you think you have to mention? Kikyo! Duh, Inuyasha, even I know that one!" squeaked Shippo.

Inuyasha stared blankly ahead, trying to recall the prior discussion. The words "and that damn demon had to attack Kikyo. Stupid bastard. I couldn't have been happier slicing him in half…" He nearly fell over. Damn, now Kagome must really hate me…

Inuyasha tried defending himself. "What's the big deal? So I was concerned for another person's safety. Who really cares?"

"Apparently Kagome," retorted Miroku, "and it wasn't just anyone. It was Kikyo, the undead priestess whom Kagome is forever clashing with to win your heart."

Inuyasha blushed. It wasn't his fault, or at least he didn't mean to… just thinking about the whole love triangle made Inuyasha dizzy. He looked off into the distance, wishing for some solution to his never-ending problem.

"Already, go get her," Sango sighed.

"What? It's late as it is! I'll get her in the morning!"

"No, you'll apologize and fix this now!"

"Forget about it! I'm not going!"

"Inuyasha, this is not funny! GO GET KAGOME!"

"Make me, you stupid wench!"

And with that, Sango hurled her boomerang so hard at Inuyasha, it sent him flying into the well. "Men…" Sango cursed, then smirking at Miroku and Shippo's retreating footsteps at the fear of Sango's wrath.

"Dammit, Sango," Inuyasha cursed, arching his back to rid himself of the pain. He could smell Kagome's scent lingering from the house, mixed in with a bit of salt. Great, he sighed, I made her cry. I'm such a jerk. He hated to see Kagome upset, especially when he was the cause. He jumped up to her window, silently peering in. She was asleep in her bed, her wavy black hair spread on the pillow, blankets pulled up only half-way on her body. Tissues lay scattered on the ground and the scent of salt was wavering everywhere. I'm such a jerk. I'm such a jerk. I'm such a jerk. Although closed, the window was unlatched. He opened it as quietly as possible, careful not to wake her. He sat down so he was at eye-level where she lay asleep. Kagome trembled for a bit and softly whined, "I…Inuyasha…" She began to cry in her sleep, tears falling softly yet silently. Oh, Kagome, Inuyasha painfully thought. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. He reached to brush away her forsaken tears when he heard, "Sit…"

BAM! Inuyasha didn't hit the floor TOO hard, but unfortunately for him the bang caused the vase nearby on her desk to topple on his head. The crash awoke Kagome with a start.

"Oh my god, Inuyasha?"

"Ehh…" Inuyasha lay on the ground, his head reeling with dizziness.

Kagome helped him up onto the bed staring at the lovely lump on his head. "Oh, Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. I was asleep and I…" At the remembrance of her unhappy dream, she turned away from him, tears beginning to glimmer at the corners of her eyes.

Damn, she's gonna cry again… "It's fine. I've gotten attacked much worse before. You've seen it! All the bites and the scratches and the cuts, this is nothing!"

Of course Kagome was unaffected. "If you think I'm going back to your era, forget it. I'm spending the night here. Goodbye." And with that she fell upon her pillow, facing the opposite way of Inuyasha and pulling the blankets snug around her.

Inuyasha began to come back with "Fine! We don't want you there anyway" but Sango's face flashed through his mind. "If you won't go then neither will I," Inuyasha growled.

A surprised look crossed Kagome's face. Inuyasha? Spend the night here? This was new… "Fine, I could care less!"

"Fine!" he snapped back, and copied the same moves with the pillow and the blankets on Kagome's bed.

Feeling Inuyasha's presence behind her, red crept to her cheeks. "What are you doing? You're sleeping in my bed!"

Inuyasha hadn't meant anything by it, and the realization of his actions made him blush all the same. "No! I was just… caught up!" he yelled back. "This is stupid. You're coming back to the feudal era with me!" He scooped Kagome up, blankets and all and jumped out the window (landing safely on his feet of course).

"Let me go," she whined, yet her arms were wrapped around his neck as an automatic reaction of him jumping out of the window. His closeness made her feel warm and comfortable, however. She soon stopped twisting in his arms and just enjoyed the moment.

Inuyasha continued walking and almost paused when she stopped moving. Hm… she stopped. He looked down and saw her cuddled up in his arms, her eyes shut as she began drifting asleep. Inuyasha blushed and partially smiled. He held her close as he jumped through the well to the other side, not wanting to disturb her and possibly cause another ruckus.

Sango and Miroku sat patiently, waiting for Inuyasha's return. Shippo had already fallen asleep, Kirara curled beside him.

"Miroku, why do you think he's taking so long?" asked Sango, staring in boredom.

"Well, there are 3 possibilities. One- Inuyasha is failing in his attempt to bring back Kagome. Two- he and Kagome are getting along a bit too well… or three- they want us to have some alone time together… underneath the stars…"

Sango grew crimson at the awareness of Miroku's hand on her butt. "No groping, you perverted monk!" she yelled, smacking him and nearly waking Shippo.

"Someday, Sango, you'll be asking me to bear your children rather than vice versa," Miroku heaved sighing, a red hand print plastered across his face.

Suddenly movement appeared from inside the well. Miroku and Sango gawked at the half-smiling Inuyasha embracing a sleeping Kagome with blankets. "Told you I'd get her." Inuyasha looked curiously at the bewildered faces of Sango and Miroku.

Miroku patted Inuyasha on the back with an understanding expression. "Inuyasha, when we said to get her we didn't mean take advantage…"

Inuyasha jumped back. "No, no, you idiots! ARG! That's not what I meant!" he argued, smacking Miroku on the head. All the while Miroku and Inuyasha shot remarks back and forth, as Kagome just stirred in her sleep, cuddling closer to Inuyasha.


	2. Slight Interference

The next morning Kagome awoke rather early, noticing the bundles of blankets surrounding her. She smiled at the remembrance of the previous night. Kagome assumed it was around 5:30-6ish, considering the sun was rising and everyone was still sleeping. "Inuyasha must have stayed up late," she thought out loud, squirming through the covers, otherwise he'd have heard me…"

"I did hear you," he mumbled, "although I was trying to sleep."

"Sorry! I mean, sorry," she rephrased, not wanting to wake the others up as well.

"Feh, whatever. Go back to sleep."

"I'm not tired. I'm going to take a walk."

"Oh no you're not. You are NOT wandering off."

"I am NOT wandering off," Kagome mimicked, "I'm taking a walk. And you owe it to me. Must I remind you of last night?"

At the tone of Kagome's voice, Inuyasha started to shrink back. The last thing he needed was for her to cry. "Yeah, yeah. Don't get attacked by a stupid demon. I'm not in the mood to save your life so early in the morning."

Kagome had already started leaving by the time he finished his sentence. She ignored all of his little comments of annoyance at her walking away, but smirked as she heard Miroku and Sango telling him to shut it and let them sleep.

About 10 minutes later, Kagome sat down on a nice flat boulder. She yawned. "Ok, so maybe I'm a little tired." It wasn't long before she heard a rustle in the bushes. She froze in her spot. It's all right. I'm ok… It's probably a little bunny in the bush, no big. Kagome relaxed a bit and peered into the bush. "All right, rabbit, just hop out so I can stop this mini paranoia.

"A rabbit? I'm not even close to being a rabbit, my dear," said a rather familiar voice.

Of course Inuyasha heard Kagome's shriek, as did Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. "Come on, Kirara!" shouted Sango.

Dammit, Kagome. What did you get yourself into this time? Inuyasha cursed, running towards her voice. Kagome's leisure walking distance of 10 minutes was equivalent to Inuyasha's 1 minute. "Kagome! Where are you? Are you o…"

"Yes, Koga, but you never told me why you're here," Kagome mentioned, blushing.

"I was around, thought I smelled a gorgeous scent in the air and found you. And I promise, I'll never leave you with that mutt again. That stupid half-dog…"

"Is standing right behind you!" Inuyasha yelled, cutting him off.

"Ah, Inuyasha!" Kagome jumped, pulling her hand out of Koga's. "Wh… where'd you come from?"

"I heard you scream so I came to save your butt!"

"She doesn't need any saving, mutt. I'm her man to protect her."

"Hah! Go chase your tail, wolf-boy. Kagome's with me! Not you!"

At this Kagome crimsoned. No WAY! She couldn't believe her ears. She stared at Inuyasha starry-eyed.

"Tell him, Kagome. Just admit your love for me and… why are you staring at dog-breath like that? Does he have a booger in his nose or what?"

Inuyasha covered his nose. "I do not! Kagome, please RE-INFORM… Kagome?"

Kagome snuggled next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha said he's with me. That's gotta mean something. She sighed happily.

Inuyasha glanced at Koga. Koga's face was priceless- jaw open, eyes wide. A smug smile fell on Inuyasha.

"You know, mutt, this doesn't mean you've won."

"You're not the one getting hugged, are you, wolf boy?" Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome pulled away, still in her happy place. "Would you like to stay for lunch, Koga?" she asked politely.

Now it was Inuyasha with the gaping mouth and wide eyes. "What do you think you're doing Kagome? He is NOT eating with us!"

Koga smiled pulling Kagome closer to him. "I'd love to."


	3. Back to the Future

By the way, Sango, Miroku, and the others had not abandoned Kagome and Inuyasha when they heard Kagome's shriek. When they heard Koga's voice, though, it was pointless in even watching the argument. Anyways, Kagome started boiling a pot of water and pulled out the Ramen Noodles. Now, you see, usually Inuyasha would be staring hungrily at the noodles, telling Kagome to hurry it up. However, Koga was busy hungrily staring at Kagome, and so Inuyasha glared in silence.

"So, Koga, what brings you to our happy, little group?" asked Miroku cheerfully.

"What else but my lovely Kagome's sweet scent. Now that I've returned I'll have to continue my persuading for her to be my mate."

Inuyasha held one hand firmly on the Tetsaiga. "Yeah? Well you better think again!" Inuyasha threatened, unsheathing his sword.

"Oh, Inuyasha. I can't believe you're making me do this… sit." With a soft but loud thud, Inuyasha plummeted into the ground.

Koga seized Inuyasha's unavailability as an opportunity and whisked her away to a nearby tree. "Kagome, my love, just hear me out," Koga pleaded. "There's no other woman like you in the world. You and I are destiny. Be my mate, and bear my children."

"Koga," Kagome awkwardly smiled, "you're sounding like Miroku."

"I heard that," Miroku said from afar, watching Sango add the noodles to the water.

Of course, if Miroku can hear them, then Inuyasha can hear them even clearer. Exactly when the "Osuwari" Charm started to wear off, he ran between Koga and Kagome.

"Forget it, wolf-boy! She's NOT going with you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Shut up and move so Kagome can agree to my proposal, you stupid dog!"

"Not again," Shippo sighed, stirring the pot.

"Kagome, tell this idiot that should not even be considered a wolf how you DON'T want to be with him!"

"Get lost, hanyou!" shouted Koga.

Inuyasha nearly flinched with bitter resentment at that word and was about to strike him when SMACK! Kagome whacked Koga over the head. "What's wrong with being a hanyou! Honestly, Koga! Now my answer is definitely no!"

"Kagome, the last thing I wanted to do was offend you. I shall return when you have forgiven me. Expect me nearby, my love." And with that Koga ran off into the forest.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "I'm sorry he said that Inuyasha. There's nothing wrong with being a half-demon." Inuyasha just gawked at her. Kagome giggled. "What are you so surprised at, Inuyasha? That I can handle my own fights?"

"You… you said definitely…" Inuyasha stammered.

"What?"

"You said now my answer is definitely no! That means you were actually CONSIDERING being his mate?"

"What? Oh, no, Inuyasha! Of course not." Kagome laughed with a sweat drop.

"Feh, I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Inuyasha! Of all the horrible things you've ever said! How could you be so hypocritical! First you're with me, then you're with Kikyo, then you're with me! Maybe I should've said yes!"

At the sound of this statement, Koga jumped back out of the forest. "I knew it!" he cried happily.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I don't need to take this! And, sorry, Koga, but no!" Inuyasha smirked at her refusal. "I meant maybe I should've said yes to Houjo's offer!"

"Who the hell is Houjo?" Inuyasha and Koga said in unison.

"You stupid, baka, UGH! Both of you, SIT!" Kagome shouted. Her tone was so demanding that, while Inuyasha hit the ground very hard, face-first, Koga even sat on the ground like a house dog.

With that, Kagome ran back towards the well, to her own time, again.

"Well, we're back to square one," Sango said with an exasperated sigh. Kirara nodded and purred in agreement.

"Kagome! Wait!" Inuyasha and Koga cried, running and diving into the well. All four heads turned as they heard a thud quite similar to when Inuyasha gets "sit."

"Koga… remember you can't time travel!" Shippo called out to him. A groan was heard in response.

"Oh well. More Ramen, anybody?" Miroku asked courteously, filling another bowl.


	4. Hello, Houjo!

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping from out of the well. He began to search for her scent.

"SIT!" Never mind, she was closer than he thought. "Go away, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

His voice was muffled by the great taste of grass and dirt.

"Ugh! Just go back to your own era and back to your precious Kikyo! Oh, and just a little FYI- I'm the good witch and she's the wicked witch! I'm alive and she's dead! I CAN COOK RAMEN NOODLES AND SHE CAN'T!" Kagome stomped off.

Inuyasha pulled himself up. "Kagome! You don't understand!" He said following after her. "And what's a witch!" The door slammed, in his face as soon as he caught up. "C'mon, Kagome. Stop being such a baby and come back." Inuyasha opened the door and stepped in.

"Hello, Inuyasha. It is Inuyasha, right?" Kagome's mother said smiling.

Inuyasha blushed. "Erm, yeah. I'm actually just going to grab Kagome and head back…"

"Why don't you stay for a while, dear. Kagome's a bit upset and needs some time to feel better."

"Sure. Thank you," Inuyasha said, giving a slight bow, embarrassed she was a witness to Kagome and his argument. Well, he thought, at least Sot…

"Inuyasha!" a cheerful voice beamed.

Spoke too soon, Inuyasha sighed.

"Hey, Inuyasha! What are you doing here? How many demons have you killed since last time? Did you find any more Shikon Shards?" The questions came gushing out of Sota. "Are you looking for Kagome? She just snuck out the back door. How are the demon-slayer and the perverted monk doing? Did you find Nara…"

Inuyasha heard the sentence a little too late. "Wait, repeat what you said first…"

"What'd I say first?" asked Sota.

"With Kagome, Sota! With Kagome!"

"She just snuck out the back door?"

"Dammit, Kagome!" Inuyasha cursed, running after her. Sota stood dumb-founded at Inuyasha's speed, then smiled as he realized Inuyasha was going to go out in public with his ears showing. Sota shrugged and went back to walking absentminded throughout the house.

"Thank God I got rid of that jerk," Kagome sighed out loud.

"What jerk?" asked but another familiar voice.

"Houjo!" Kagome jumped back. "I was just looking for you!"

"Really?" Houjo smiled. "Well, you've found me. And it's great to see you up and moving. That Dog-Tongue disease must've left you feeling awful."

Kagome nearly cracked up. Grandpa definitely needed new illnesses to explain her absences. Dog-Tongue, Inuyasha… she had to hold back on the laughing.

"Anyways," Houjo continued, "I was going to pick you up some special soup, but apparently you're well. Would you care to go for an ice cream with me?" he asked shyly.

From the back of her mind she could imagine Inuyasha's fuming face of jealousy. With an innocent smile she held his arm. "Ice cream sounds like a wonderful idea."


	5. Houjo Meets Inuyasha?

Inuyasha was jumping on top of random buildings following Kagome's scent. That little wench! What is she thinking, trying to avoid me! Finally, he spotted her laughing with… ANOTHER GUY! Inuyasha's temper was raging throughout his body. He started to jump down from the building when he heard a rather unwanted statement.

"Oh, Houjo. You don't have to help me into my seat. Please, sit down."

"Ahhh!" Inuyasha screamed. THWUMP! Inuyasha's height from the ground plus the pressure of the charm left him in quite a lot of pain.

The sound of Inuyasha's fall was loud enough for people nearby to hear, not to mention his short but noisy scream. "Did you hear that?" "I thought I saw something over there!" "A giant bird?" "No, more like a dog."

Kagome didn't need to hear the scream to recognize that habitual crash. "Houjo, I need to… go to the bathroom! Yeah, so if you can just hold this…" she said, handing him her ice cream and then running off.

Houjo sat flabbergasted. "Every time… she runs away from me. I just don't know why…" he sighed, smelling for BO. "Oh well."

Kagome found Inuyasha, or more or less the hole he was grounded in. "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha!" she cried, hugging him as he climbed excruciatingly out from the gap. "I didn't know this time. I swear I didn't know."

Inuyasha was so ready to verbally attack Kagome, but he relaxed in her embrace, returning the hug. That was short-lived, however, as she smacked him over the head.

"But how DARE you spy on Houjo and me like that! You're the most pig-headed, stubborn, overly-jealous guy I've ever met in my life!"

"You're the one who snuck out on me!" Inuyasha retorted, defending himself. "And who's Mr. Smiles over there? You should stop wasting so much time and come back already!"

"His name is HOUJO and…"

"Kagome?" Houjo said cautiously.

"AH! Houjo! What are you doing here? You should've sat and waited for me!" At the sound of "sat," Inuyasha whammed into the ground. "Wow… even the past tense works on you…" Kagome remarked.

"Um, is your friend okay?" Houjo asked, watching Inuyasha pick himself up.

"Friend? Friend!" Inuyasha sputtered. "Why you little…"

"Ha ha, yeah," Kagome stepped between Inuyasha and Houjo, "h… how'd you know where to find me?"

"Well, you DO have a loud voice," Houjo replied, glancing at Inuyasha again.

Oh my god! The ears! I forgot about Inuyasha's ears! Kagome panicked. "Hey, Houjo, what's over there?" Kagome pointed.

Houjo turned around. "I don't see any…" Kagome hit him over the head. "Ow, what was that for, Kagome?"

"Ah! Inuyasha! Knock him out, knock him out!" Inuyasha bopped Houjo on the head, causing Houjo to collapse.

Kagome heaved a sigh of relief. "Okay, now pick him up and bring us back to my house WITHOUT being seen!"

"Feh, I'll carry you but there's no way I'm carrying this stupid bastard."

"I'll say it, Inuyasha. Don't make me say it…" Kagome glared, her temper flaring. Inuyasha took a step back, sensing her uncontrollable wrath. After being thrown to the ground so many times in one day, he unwillingly complied.

Houjo began to awaken 30 seconds away from the house. "Oh no, Inuyasha! Hurry, hurry!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but picked up speed. He rushed through Kagome's window and threw Houjo on the bed.

"Good, now hide!"

"What! I'm not leaving you two alone IN YOUR BEDROOM!"

"Ugh, Kagome?" Houjo murmured.

"Leave! Now!" Kagome said, pushing Inuyasha out the window. Inuyasha hid on the tree branch near her window. If he tries anything funny… Inuyasha glowered with one hand on the Tetsaiga.

Kagome turned around just in time to see Houjo painfully sit up.

"Wha… what happened? I had the craziest dream, and how'd I get in your room?"

Inuyasha gaped open-mouthed. How the hell did he know this was Kagome's room?

"Well," Kagome started, "they gave you a very… bad flavor of ice cream? And my friend, Inuyasha, was around and helped me bring you here?"

There's that awful word, friend, again, Inuyasha sniffled.

"Then how'd I get this huge lump on my…"

"Oh, Houjo! No need to talk," Kagome interrupted. "You've had a very rough day." She walked over and started to push him back down. Houjo grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

"I'm truly grateful for you helping me," he said, his face rather close to hers. "Kagome…" He began to lean in closer.

Oh my god, he's going to kiss me! Kagome reddened. No big, though, right? Even if Inuyasha is watching this whole scene. I saw him kiss Kikyo… this is equally fair. Kagome closed her eyes. Here goes nothing…

Inuyasha gawked. This was NOT happening! Why that little bastard! Inuyasha screamed in his head. He unsheathed the Tetsaiga and began to run at Houjo.


	6. Suicidal Attempt? What?

At that moment, Sota slams open Kagome's door. "I thought I heard voices! What are you…" Sota gazed at the event occurring before him and burst into tears laughing. "Kagome… a… and Houjo… and the sword!" Sota continued to crack up.

Ironically, Houjo's back was turned towards Inuyasha, so when Kagome's blushing face twirled away from her little brother, she saw Inuyasha with his blade stuck out, aiming for Houjo's head. Houjo was equally blushing, but inverted his eyes away from Sota to see why Kagome's face was filled with horror and shock. Kagome was not so dazed to notice Houjo's head turning.

"Um, SIT!" she yelled. Inuyasha went face first into the floor.

Houjo's expression turned back to Kagome. "But I am sitting!"

Kagome, utterly embarrassed, began shoving Houjo out the door. "I'm really sorry Houjo! You should leave though!" And with that, she slammed the door right in front of her hysterical brother and a totally confused Houjo.

"God dammit, Kagome! This is like the hundredth time I've been plummeted to the floor!" Inuyasha shouted.

"What the hell were you thinking? You were going to slice open his head!" Kagome yelled back, her minor curse a bit out-of-character.

"Well I don't know… maybe he was going to KISS YOU!"

"Did you ever think that I might have wanted to kiss him back?"

Inuyasha grew silent and backed away. Those words stung worse than any other wound he had ever gotten in battle. Kagome, realizing too late of the pain she caused, tried to take the accursed words back.

"Inuyasha, I didn't mean… it's just that you and Kikyo kissed… I wanted to make you jealous. I didn't really want to kiss him."

"But you almost did," he replied softly. "And congratulations, your little plan worked." Hurt, he jumped out through the window and started to walk back to the well.

"Wait! Inuyasha!" Kagome looked out the window and saw him retreating to the well. "I'll jump!" she exclaimed, pulling herself through the window. "I will! Don't test me!"

Kagome's presence of being in danger made him rotate around swiftly. He saw her push herself off the windowsill. "Kagomee!" he yelled. He caught her in mid-air. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Scaring the living crap outta me!" He noticed the tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "Look, you even scared the living crap out of yourself!" he said a little gentler.

"Inuyasha… I was scared of losing you. I'm sorry," she whimpered, holding him tighter. She covered her face in his red haori. "I didn't mean to hurt you like that," Kagome whispered with muffled sobs.

"Come on, Kagome. Don't cry," Inuyasha said in a comforting tone. "Let's head back to the feudal era, okay?"

"Okay," she mumbled.

Inuyasha held Kagome close as they traveled through time. When he jumped out from the well, who else would he come face to face with but… Koga.

"What the hell did you do to my Kagome!" he hollered.

"I didn't do anything! And she's not yours!" Inuyasha snapped back.

Miroku and Sango watched in hopelessness at the two bickering. Without Inuyasha even realizing it, he set Kagome down on her feet as Shippo pulled her to safety.

"Those two are at it again," the little kitsune sighed.

Kagome slightly smiled at the argument, and how Inuyasha was indirectly fighting for her. As a worried Sango came over to enliven Kagome's noticeable sadness, the fight suddenly calmed. Everyone turned to look at Koga and Inuyasha, who were suddenly sitting on the grass together like old friends. They seemed to be talking about something… or a someone… Kagome turned pale at the understanding of their new common interest.

"So tell me again, Inuyasha," Koga asked, menacingly, "who did you say this Houjo character was?"


	7. It's Sango and Miroku's Turn!

"You heard me," Inuyasha continued. "This guy tried to kiss Kagome!"

"How dare he," Koga cursed, "HOW DARE HE!" With a grunt, Koga sprung up and dove into the well again.

"What an idiot," Shippo commented as Koga wailed in pain from slamming into that tasty dirt… again.

"Inuyasha! Why would you tell Koga about Houjo?" Kagome growled.

"Well," Inuyasha replied thoughtfully, "this is about the only thing Koga and I have ever agreed on."

"Other than being in love with Kagome," Koga added.

"Yeah, other than tha… wait! What?" Inuyasha grasped his words a second too late. "No, no, I didn't mean…"

"Give it a rest, Inuyasha. Just sit down, stop talking, and don't deny it," Miroku said.

"Feh, whatever, monk. And one more thing," he smacked Miroku on the head, "don't say sit for the rest of the day!" Inuyasha stomped off.

Kagome froze in her spot as Koga gave a lecherous look. Inuyasha came rushing back.

"And I'm taking Kagome!"

Koga ran after Inuyasha, shouting various curse words about ""taking his woman."

"I'll save you Kagome!" Shippo declared, chasing the two idiots. His speed was somewhat slow… so he jumped on Kirara's back crying, "Onward! Onward!"

To make it short and simple, Sango and Miroku were alone.

"Sango…" Miroku started, taking a step closer to her.

"Don't even THINK about it, monk!" Sango said, moving away.

Miroku gave a heavy sigh and slowly paced back and forth. Sango was curious to why Miroku seemed so deep in thought.

"Sango," Miroku spoke solemnly, "we have to stop procrastinating. We must find a way to destroy Naraku as soon as possible."

Sango gazed at him in disbelief. His comment was actually serious and un-perverted. "Yes, I know. But what brought up that subject?"

"Well, I'd rather not have our children born with wind tunnels, and, considering you're falling for my charm quicker than I anticipated, you might end up bearing a child sooner than expected."

Reddening, Sango hit him with her boomerang. "I knew it was too good and moral to be true."

"Oh, Sango," Miroku took her hands in his, ignoring the pain shooting through his skull, "you can't tell me you don't want it."

Sango, growing redder, stayed speechless.

"Exactly," Miroku grinned, stroking her butt.

"Someday, but not yet, pervert!" she re-attacked his head with the boomerang.

Miroku had tears in his eyes at the sound of hearing "someday," or maybe that was just the pain that had now spread throughout his body. He fell to the ground, half-unconscious.

"Miroku?" Sango worried, thinking she may have hit him too hard. She bent down and rested his head on her lap. "Ok, so that last strike was a bit too hard, but you know you deserved it."

"Sango… Miroku whispered. "I don't think I'm going to make it… maybe you should just bear my children now before I die…"

"Nice try, but no," Sango declined, dropping his head and standing back up.

As if it were a miracle, Miroku jumped up as well. "Then one kiss!" he said, pulling her towards him once again.

Before his lips could touch hers, Sango noticed Inuyasha and the gang hiding behind a bush watching. She squeaked and pushed Miroku away. "What are you all doing?" she demanded.

"We came back realizing we had left you and Miroku were alone, then decided to watch when it got good," Inuyasha answered.

"How did you not know they were watching?" Sango glared at Miroku.

"Oh, I noticed a while ago. But I didn't think it mattered. Besides, don't you want to confess your love for me?" Miroku asked innocently.

"SIT!" The group stared at Sango. "Right… only works on Inuyasha…"

Kagome sighed. "It's ironic how nobody ever gets to follow through when they're about to be kissed…"

"So you DID want to get kissed by him!" Inuyasha and Koga said in unison. They glanced at each other, suddenly remembering to create a strategy for revenge against their new arch-nemesis, Houjo.

Kagome's anxiety swiftly increased. _Only Inuyasha can get through the portal_, Kagome thought worriedly. _And I can control Inuyasha's behavior, right? God, I hope so…_


	8. Random Chappie Funny Nevertheless

Inuyasha and Koga sat on nearby stumps and set off into deep contemplation. Kagome looked at them, feeling a sense of déjà vu. After about 5 minutes of blankly staring, a random man popped out of the bushes and yelled, "Yes! It's almost complete! Do not MOVE!"

Inuyasha pounced on the man. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded, snatching something out of his hand. "What the hell is this?"

Kagome ran over and grabbed the paper from Inuyasha. No wonder why she felt déjà vu, the man had sketched out Inuyasha and Koga sitting… THINKING. This was the rough draft for The Thinker! "What are you doing with this?" she asked.

"I am but a poor painter, traveling to France! This is my newly inspired drawing and I insist that you return it at once! I must finish the ears!"

Kagome nearly fell over. Auguste Rodin was supposedly the sculptor of The Thinker, but he was not to sculpt it until the mid-1800's. She sighed. "Let the man go, Inuyasha," she said, handing the drawing to the man. She turned to the stranger, "And it looks better without the ears."

"Thank you, miss!" The man smiled, bowing, and ran off.

What a shame, Kagome thought, wondering if Rodin had received false credit for his famous work of art. "As for you two," Kagome's shouted, her curiosity turning to frustration. "Give it a rest! Leave Houjo alone!"

Koga stepped forth. "Kagome, I will protect you to the death."

"That can be arranged," Inuyasha sneered, cracking his knuckles.

Koga and Inuyasha moved into a fighting stance. Before the first attack was thrown, however, Shippo jumped in the middle.

"Stop fighting each other! I thought you were gonna focus on Houjo," Shippo reminded them.

"Shippo!" Kagome cried desperately. Inuyasha and Koga laughed, walking towards either.

"I almost forgot!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Me too! Here, truce?" Koga smirked, holding up his hand.

"Temporarily," Inuyasha winked, confirming the deal and shaking Koga's hand. His smile suddenly wore off. "But if you make one wrong move," he started with an icy glare.

"You will die," Koga finished with an equally icy glare. From nowhere they went back to heartily laughing. The group gaped in silence watching the two walk away, talking like best buds.

"Bipolar…" Kagome commented, still staring. Everyone slowly nodded their heads in agreement.


	9. Prologue to Trouble

Koga strode towards the well, Inuyasha following his step. "This is stupid," Koga said. "How am I ever gonna kill this guy when I can't come in contact with him!"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Have you tried jumping through?" Inuyasha picked up Koga and threw him in, ignoring all of Koga's protests.

WHAM! Koga groaned as he climbed out of the well. "Well I guess that didn't work," Inuyasha observed out loud.

"Of course it didn't work, you idiot!" Koga screamed. "I've only swallowed dirt two times prior! Maybe you should do it again! And again and again and again!"

"Maybe I will," Inuyasha replied angrily. "Look, if we wanna get this Houjo guy we gotta work together!"

"Yeah, I guess," Koga grumbled.

"Good!" Inuyasha picked him up again and threw Koga in.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I thought maybe it'd work this time."

"You brainless oaf! Let's just figure out what we're gonna do to this Houjo guy to keep him away from my Kagome."

"Your Kagome!" Inuyasha said, exaggerating the "your."

"Just shut up and work with me here. What should we do with him?"

"Feh, just cut him in half with my Tetsaiga…"

"That's stupid! Then what do I get to do!"

"Well," Inuyasha contemplated, "you should hold him down."  
"What if I get sliced, too?"  
"That was kind of the point…"

Koga smacked Inuyasha on the hit. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Inuyasha hit him back. "Yeah, you are!"

After several minutes of pointless insults and bopping each other on the heads, Inuyasha dodged Koga's thwack. "This is pathetic! Why don't I just go over to Kagome's time and bring HIM HERE!"

Koga beamed. "Wow, dog-breath. You actually have an idea in that brainless thing you call your head. Not bad… not bad… and when you return, well… we'll figure out what to do with him then."

Inuyasha started to leave for the future, but before he leapt in, he smacked Koga one more time. Koga began to curse, but then shrugged it off. Inuyasha couldn't even hear him anymore... or see him... or anything... Inuyasha was gone... Now Koga was in a win-win situation. Koga would be able to crush this random bastard called Houjo, and, for the time being, Kagome would be alllll to himself with no Inuyasha to hold him back…


	10. Attack on Houjo!

Inuyasha grinned at his last hit on Koga. The grin soon wore off as he remembered his mission in the modern era and jumped out of the well.

"Now let's see," Inuyasha thought out loud. "If I were a pretty boy bastard where would I go…?" Inuyasha began to recall Houjo and Kagome talking about "ice cream." He smiled to himself. _Sometimes I'm too smart for my own good, _he thought. He ran towards the area where Houjo and Kagome had been earlier, wondering what this "ice cream" really was…

Thankfully, Inuyasha remembered to stay on top of the buildings to steer clear of any publicity. He jumped down when he reached the area where Kagome had been sitting. _Now where is this "ice cream,"_ he questioned. He strolled up to a random counter.

"Where's the ice cream around here?" Inuyasha said a bit demandingly.

"Right in front of ya, sweet heart," answered a lady with a bit too much make-up and a ton of perfume.

Inuyasha's sensitive nose twitched at the scent. "Well gimme one."

"Which flavor, darling?"

"The strongest you've got," Inuyasha sneered, thinking of great weapon usage.

"Chocolate mocha coffee deluxe it is," she sighed. "Cone or a cup and what size?"

"The largest cone you've got," he replied, wondering what a "cone" was what good it would do if he got a stupid cup.

"That'll be $4.95, love," she responded, handing him the cone and holding her hand out for money.

"Erm… thank you," Inuyasha bowed, hurrying off. Before the woman could realize he wasn't going to pay, he was back on top of the buildings. Inuyasha paused for a moment and stared at the frozen dessert in his hand. It felt very, very cold… Inuyasha took a lick. "Coffee… chocolate…" In one bite he ate the whole cone, then agonizingly screamed. Let's just say it's was Inuyasha's first ever brain freeze…

Two minutes later, Inuyasha was back to normal… sort of. At the moment he was a bit, well, hyper. "Ice cream!" he rejoiced. "What am I doing again? Right… Houjo…" Inuyasha sniffed the air, his eyes widening as he caught Houjo's scent. "Here comes Inuyasha…"

Houjo was once again stopping by to see if Kagome had returned. He sadly turned as Kagome's grandfather told him she was not back. A guy with a red outfit, a giant sword, and dog ears appeared out of nowhere.

"HAHA! Hello, Houuuuuuuuujo! I just HAPPENED to be in the area and HAPPENED to run into you and now," Inuyasha growled, "you're going to pay…"

Houjo gaped at the idiot standing in front of him. "Alcohol does very funny things to people…" he murmured.

"ARGG!" Inuyasha lunged at Houjo with the Tetsaiga. The shine of the blade caught Houjo's interest.

"Holy shitake mushrooms!" he cried. "That thing's real!" Houjo flinched and waited for the impact…


	11. Koga Makes His Move and Inuyasha

Meanwhile, Koga strode towards Kagome and the others with a great sense of satisfaction.

"What are you so happy about?" Kagome asked, growing suspicious.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Koga said happily. "Let's go for a walk, Kagome."

"Um, all right. By the way, where's Inuyasha?"

Koga fell over. _Why must she always question his whereabouts? _"He's somewhere…" Koga said vaguely, not wanting to have Kagome leave to her own world to retrieve Inuyasha.

Kagome gave a skeptical glance. _Well, _she considered, _if anyone could get Koga to admit where Inuyasha is, it's me. _"Yeah, let's go for a walk," she smiled, hugging his arm.

Koga blushed at Kagome's willingness. _Oo, that stupid mutt should leave more often. Always wanted a Koga Junior, _Koga grinned, pulling Kagome closer…

"ARGG!" Inuyasha yelled as he lunged at Houjo with the Tetsaiga. An uneasy feeling in his stomach gave way, however, causing Inuyasha to fall flat on his face. He groaned with queasiness as Houjo stared in pity and disbelief.

"Um… can I help you?" Houjo asked.

"You… fuckin'… bastard… I'll kill…" Inuyasha released another groan, and a tiny "toot" of gas from his buttocks. Houjo continued to stare… having quite a bit of sympathy for the poor man dressed like an idiot.

"Just relax, pal," Houjo reasoned, kneeling down to help Inuyasha. "You don't look so well. I'll call the police and they'll help you, especially those nice people in the pretty asylums. Just relax, calm your body…" Houjo began drifting away, supposedly one of the unnatural effects of Japanese yoga.

"Oh, shut up," Inuyasha growled as he tried to make a second attempt at attacking Houjo; but at the first movement of getting up to swing his blade, he fell back down. "Kagome…"

"Please, just take deep breaths and…" Before Houjo could finish, Inuyasha leapt into the well with his remaining strength. Houjo ran over and peered into the well, seeing absolutely nothing inside. "Wow, I didn't think that guy was a magician," Houjo contemplated. "That explains the outfit..." And with that Houjo walked off as oblivious as ever, humming a random song.

All the while, Koga was building his courage to make a move on Kagome. There was no need for it, though, because Kagome was flirtier than Koga had ever seen.

_Oo, I know he knows where Inuyasha is,_ Kagome thought impatiently,_ but I would've thought he'd have given in by now._

"So, Kagome," Koga wooed, or at least tried to woo, "why don't you and I get a little more- acquainted."

"Oh, Koga," Kagome batted her eyelashes, "I think that's a marvelous idea." _Marvelous! Marvelous! Now,_ Kagome said to herself, _I'm trying to hard. This guy's in love with me. Shouldn't take too long…_

Koga gave a dashing grin, causing Kagome to actually blush. He smirked at the realization of her cheeks reddening. "So what does your future era do for fun? Male to female fun to be more specific."

"You really wanna know?" Kagome rubbed up against Koga, causing him to practically melt like a puddle. "Why don't I be more specific and show you…"

Koga gulped. This was it. He was finally getting his woman. If only he could think straight… her skirt was too short and her shirt too tight. They should come off immediately.

Kagome, still very close to Koga, whispered in his ear. "I just have one… simple… question."

"Anything…" he growled.

Kagome transformed from sexy and lustful back to peppy and innocent. "So where did Inuyasha go?"

Koga fell over. God dammit, he actually had thought he'd made progress. "He went to your world to kill Koga! Are you happy now?" he shouted.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted angrily. "How dare he! Inuyasha get BACK HERE!" she yelled running away.

Koga silently cried to himself. "This close… I was this close…" he sobbed, he demonstrated with hand gestures. "Why…"

Kagome rushed to the well, screaming Inuyasha's name. She passed Miroku and Sango, who glanced at her without interest. They had become so accustomed to this Inuyasha, Koga, and Kagome deal that they continued their conversation as they had glanced up. Kagome was about to jump into the well when she saw Inuyasha sprawled on the ground. Her anger quickly converted to concern as she kneeled and placed Inuyasha's head gently on her lap.

"Oh, Inuyasha…" she said softly.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Koga called, following her scent. "Look, Kagome, I'm sorry…" He stopped in mid-sentence as he saw Kagome leaning over Inuyasha. "Aw man…"


	12. Attack of the Evil Stench!

Kagome held on to Inuyasha. "Help! Somebody, we need help!" She spotted Koga. "Oh, Koga. Please, can you carry him to Miroku and Sango? Please?" As much as Koga didn't want to, one glance at her puppy dog eyes and he had to give in. Koga grunted and picked up the hanyou.

Kagome followed Koga, worriedly. However, Miroku and Sango didn't bother to look up.

"Hello? Don't you guys even care that Inuyasha's hurt?" Kagome wailed.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry, Kagome," Sango apologized.

Miroku bowed in agreement. "We thought it was another silly argument between you and Koga and Inuyasha."

Koga began to tear at the remembrance of Kagome's false actions. "Why! Whyyyy!" Miroku, Sango, and Kagome stared in awkward silence. "Um, I didn't mean to say that out loud…"

"Wow," Kagome sighed. "I have no idea what happened to Inuyasha. Could it be possible that Houjo fought back against Inuyasha and won?"

"In… his dreams," Inuyasha coughed. Kagome brightened at the sound of his voice. "My stomach… I feel sick…"

Kagome held his hand in reassurance. "Do you have a fever? Was it something you ate? Were you poisoned by a demon recently?"

Inuyasha groaned. "The… ice cream…"

"Oh no, what flavor was it, Inuyasha?"

"How the hell am I supposed to remember? Mocha… chocolate… coffee… something with those three…"

Kagome shrieked. "Dogs can't eat chocolate! It makes them sick!"

Koga chuckled. "Way to go, dog breath." Inuyasha tried to attack him but fell down with an odd sound in his stomach.

"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed. "The effects should go away soon, I hope…"

The gurgling in Inuyasha's stomach grew louder. All at once Kagome realized what was going to happen.

"TAKE COVER!" she shouted. The gang ran off in different directions and hid in nearby bushes; however, the distance away from Inuyasha did not save them. Inuyasha let out a horrible fart leaving a distinct scent in the area. Inuyasha, himself, passed out from the odor.

"Way to go, dog breath," Koga choked, his sensitive nose suffocating.

"He couldn't help it!" Kagome said, hitting Koga. "Poor Inuyasha…"

As soon as the smell died down, Kagome went to check on Inuyasha. The others stayed hidden, still afraid of any other "attacks."

"Inuyasha, are you all right?"

"Kagome, no… run…" Inuyasha murmured, still half passed out.

"What? But why…" Too late. Another hit, and Kagome was right in its path.

"NOO!" Koga yelled, his arm extended as if to pull Kagome from the incoming stench. The reek struck Kagome as if it was physical, and she fell unconscious on the ground.

"DAMN YOU, YOUR EVIL CHOCOLATE, INUYASHA! AND DAMN YOUR HARD, MUSCULAR BUTTOCKS THAT RELEASED THIS ACCURSED DEMON!" Koga shouted to the sky.

Miroku and Sango gawked at Koga and began to back away, shocked that such a… peculiar comment would come out of Koga's mouth.

Koga looked back at them. "No, that's not what I meant… I…" Before Koga could defend himself, then stench attacked the three, leaving them unconscious as well.

Shippo and Kirara, who had been berry-picking the whole time, came back gleeful and happy. "Hey, where'd everybody go?" Shippo asked. After Kirara and Shippo inhaled once, they too fell to the ground. The odor seemed to be a worse enemy than Naraku himself…


	13. Sleeping Beauty El Fin

Inuyasha was the one to awaken first. After that, everybody began to awaken… except one…

"Kagome! Wake up, Kagome!" Shippo cried.

"What'd I do… what'd I do…" Inuyasha kept mumbling.

Miroku and Sango went off to find Kaede, hoping she might be able to help. Koga held Kagome in his arms, which immediately set off Inuyasha.

"Get your grimy hands off her!" Inuyasha barked.

"Better me to hold her than you, stink worm!"

"I told you, it wasn't my fault! It's that goddamn chocolate!"

"Yeah, sure, just keep you and your smelly ass away from my Kagome!"

"Number one, she's not YOURS! And number two," Inuyasha turned away, his nose in the air, "Sango and Miroku told me something very interesting…"

Koga grimaced. "No! I didn't mean it that way! Yeah, you're butt is muscular and all, but…"

"What!" Inuyasha backed up far away from Koga. "They said Kagome obviously liked me more! What the hell are you talking about! Holy shit… are you… gay?"

"AH! NO!" Koga screamed. Kaede entered in with Miroku and Sango, staring at Koga with odd looks.

"Is everything ok over here?" Miroku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes!" "No!" Koga said bobbing his head up and down while Inuyasha was doing the opposite.

"Guys, stop it! We have to make Kagome better," Sango reasoned.

All the while, Kaede was looking over Kagome. "It's concluded," Kaede started. "All she needs is true love's first kiss." Everyone gawked at Kaede with blank expressions.

"Ok!" Koga said, stepping forward.

"What? No way am I letting that wolf put his filthy lips on Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Would you rather take his place?" Kaede inquired.

Inuyasha stuttered, unable to respond. He blushed. "Better me than him," Inuyasha retorted. "After all, Koga IS gay."

"What!" everyone shouted, turning to Koga.

"It's not true! I'll prove it!" Koga said, grabbing Kagome.

Inuyasha stood gaping at the nightmare before him. Koga passionately kissed Kagome's unconscious figure. His hands held her gently, but started to wander when…

"DON'T TOUCH HER! EVER!" Inuyasha roared, pulling Kagome from Koga's grasp. Kagome murmured.

"Hah! I am her true love!" Koga exclaimed in triumph.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with hurt in his eyes. "Please don't wake up, Kagome… that was supposed to be me, not him. Please don't tell me Koga's your true love…" Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome quieted down and remained in her unconscious position. Koga's triumph fell.

"It's up to you, Inuyasha," Kaede said austerely.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and began to lean down to kiss her. The gang leaned forward in anticipation, Koga with his fingers crossed and praying she'd not wake up. Inuyasha spun around. "Will you all turn around or something? You're breathing down my neck!" This was as true as ever; Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Koga, even Kaede with standing right at the back of Inuyasha. A big moan of protest came in response, but they obeyed and turned around. Inuyasha leaned in and kissed Kagome, innocently yet with more passion than Koga had. He held her close, and Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She kissed him in return, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Koga bawled, falling to his knees with his hands to the sky. "This is not over, Inuyasha!" And with that, he ran away.

"Ew… ew… ew…" Shippo said blankly.

"Y… you watched?" Inuyasha stammered.

"Yeah, Inuyasha," Miroku winked, nudging Inuyasha. "You're such a beast."

Sango held Shippo in her arms. "I told you not to look, sweetie," she said calmly, patting his back.

"Well my job here is done," Kaede smiled. "Good day to you all." And so, Kaede left.

Kagome, although crimson red, was beaming. "Wow, I didn't think he'd do it, but he did!" she grinned.

"W… what? I'm confused!" Inuyasha cried.

"Well, after Koga kissed me, I was unsure if you'd kiss me, too."

"WHAT? YOU PLANNED THIS?"

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome smiled, "I don't think plan is the right word. I could've woken up at any given moment, but when Kaede when checking me over and you and Koga were fighting, we came up with this little… idea… and it worked!"

"Idea! Plan! It's the same thing! You didn't have to kiss that mangy wolf!"

"I didn't expect that… but after you told me that YOU should've been my true love…"

"When did you say that?" Miroku asked.

"I… erm…" Inuyasha was speechless.

"Anyways," Kagome hugged Inuyasha's arm, "it doesn't matter. You're a better kisser."

Inuyasha was beet red. Shippo gagged while Miroku continued to nudge Inuyasha, winking and complimenting his "skill."

"Pretty ingenious, Kagome," Sango praised.

"Yeah, Sango," Miroku added in. "Maybe you should try it sometime on me."

"Pervert," Sango muttered, but gazed off considering the idea.

"Ready to go, everybody?" Kagome giggled, still giddy over Inuyasha.

"Where are we going?" Sango asked, snapping out of her daze.

"Continuing the jewel shard search, silly!" Kagome laughed.

And so, the gang resumed their jewel shard hunting. Kagome stood close to Inuyasha, who, by the way, was still blushing. Nevertheless, he gave Kagome a handsome smirk, causing her to redden and giggle. To conclude this rather long story, the happy group walked off into the sunset, knowing they could handle any sit…

"Ow! What was that for Kagome?"

"What'd I do?"

"You said sit!"

"I swear I didn't!"

Eh-hem… Knowing they could handle any sit…

"Ow! Dammit! Who said that?"

OK! KNOWING THEY COULD HANDLE ANY SITUATION THAT CAME THEIR WAY!

"OW!"

The End.

Thank you for all that has read and enjoyed my lovely comedy. I hope you got in some good laughs, because I'm adding a second comedy! Haha! Have a nice day, night… I don't know what time zone you're in right now, but have a great weekend… or week!

Kairenia


End file.
